Darth Sidious
|genero= Masculino |altura= 1.73 metros |pelo= Rojo, luego blanco |ojos= Azul, amarillo [[Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'' Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi]] |piel= Clara, luego pálida |peso= 75 kilogramos''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' |ciber= |era= |afiliacion= *Sith *Casa Real de Naboo *República Galáctica *Senado Galáctico *Federación de Comercio *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes[[Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'' Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones]] *Imperio Galáctico |maestros= *Darth PlagueisDarth Sidious Biography Gallery on Star Wars.com (Image 1 caption) |aprendices= *Darth Maul *Darth Tyranus *Darth Vader[[Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'' Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca]] }} Darth Sidious '''fue un humano Señor Oscuro de los Sith que sirvió como el último Canciller Supremo de la República Galáctica y Emperador del Imperio Galáctico y fue el último Señor Oscuro de los Sith reinante bajo la Regla de Dos de Darth Bane. Sidious, nacido como '''Sheev Palpatine, fue entrenado en el lado oscuro de la Fuerza por Darth Plagueis. Finalmente, Sidious tomó su propio aprendiz, Darth Maul, y mató a su maestro. Mientras continuaba entrenando a Maul, Sidious contactó al Conde Dooku de Serenno, miembro de la Orden Jedi, quien ayudó en otros planes de Sidious. En su imagen pública, Sidious era el modesto Senador Palpatine de Naboo, posición que solía manipular eventos galácticos a su propio ingenio. Trece años antes de su ascenso Imperial, Sidious planificó la Invasión de Naboo y utilizó la crisis política como un pretexto para ser elegido Canciller Supremo por el Senado Galáctico. Con la derrota de Maul a manos de los Jedi, Sidious necesitaba un nuevo aprendiz. Dooku abandonó la Orden Jedi y le fue concedido el título de "Darth Tyranus" por Sidious. Juntos, formaron la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes para provocar una guerra civil galáctica. Como el Canciller Palpatine, Sidious recibió amplios poderes de emergencia, para enfrentar la Crisis Separatista, y creó el Gran Ejército de la República para combatir en las Guerras Clon. Los soldados clon del Gran Ejército habían sido encargados secretamente por los Sith, y cada uno contenía un bio-chip con un protocolo programado para eliminar a los Jedi, los enemigos de los Sith, cuando la orden fue ejecutada. Al finalizar la guerra, Sidious había adquirido un control casi total de la República. Con su nuevo poder, Sidious calificó a los Jedi como traidores y ordenó a los clones ejecutar la Orden 66, destruyendo así a la Orden Jedi. Con los Jedi destruidos, Sidious se declaró Emperador y transformó la República en el Imperio Galáctico. Sidious también volvió al Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker, El Elegido, al lado oscuro y le dió el nombre de Darth Vader. En los siguientes años, Sidious transfirió la dirección diaria del Imperio a un Consejo Regente y pasó gran parte de su tiempo en un antiguo santuario Sith debajo del Palacio Imperial, intentando utilizar el lado oscuro para transformar la Fuerza para sus propios fines. Mientras tanto, el Imperio se extendió por toda la galaxia, incluyendo la construcción de la Estrella de la Muerte para mantener el orden y actuar como un símbolo de miedo. Sin embargo, la Alianza Rebelde fue formada para resistir al gobierno de Sidious, y la Estrella de la Muerte fue destruida por Luke Skywalker. Sidious encargó a Vader, el padre de Skywalker, destruir o convertir al muchacho, y Vader en última instancia ante a Skywalker su maestro durante la Batalla de Endor. Allí, Sidious intentó convertir a Skywalker al lado oscuro, pero Skywalker se negó. Sidious trató de matar a Luke, Vader se redimió y rebeló en contra de su maestro, matándose a sí mismo y a Sidious en el proceso. A través de su redención, Anakin Skywalker destruyó a los Sith, mientras que los rebeldes destruyeron exitosamente la segunda Estrella de la Muerte. Biografía Vida temprana y carrera política 300px|left|thumb|Senador Palpatine Un hombre humano, Sheev Palpatine nació en una familia muy influyente en el planeta del Borde Medio de Naboo unos 84 años antes de la Batalla de Yavin. Hasta donde se sabía, Palpatine no tenía familia de la que hablar. Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida En algún momento, durante su juventud, conoció a Darth Plagueis, un Señor Oscuro de los Sith, que lo tomó como su aprendiz con el nombre de Darth Sidious. Como Sidious, aprendió que su Maestro conocía el lado oscuro de la Fuerza, y el linaje de Darth Bane que todos los Sith había aprendido sobre la Fuerza. También se dió cuenta del descubrimiento de Plagueis sobre el secreto de la vida eterna: su Maestro había aprendido a manipular los midiclorianos y evitar que las personas murieran. La obsesión de Plagueis con extender su propia vida pasó a Sidious, pero más tarde confesó que nunca había sido capaz de aprender los secretos de su Maestro. En su imagen pública como Sheev Palpatine, se embarcó en una carrera en la política y finalmente, con la ayuda de su Maestro, terminó representando a su planeta natal en el Senado Galáctico. Con su ascenso al poder garantizado y la instrucción de su Maestro completa, Sidious mató a Plagueis mientras dormía, traicionandolo como los aprendices Sith en el pasado siempre habían hecho con su Maestros una vez que su formación fue completada.''Star Wars'': Card Trader[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'' Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] Una vez elegido como el Senador para Naboo, rápidamente se afilió al partido gobernante del Canciller Kalpana y notó las disputas fervientes y la corrupción que estaba sumida la República Galáctica. Comenzó a establecer relaciones con aquellos que se convertirían en sus futuros colaboradores, como Wilhuff Tarkin. El dúo se reunió por primera vez cuando Tarkin era todavía un cadete en una Academia del Sector Sullust. Tomando un interés en el joven, el senador Palpatine decidió ayudarlo a unirse al Departamento Judicial, según el deseo de Tarkin, pero le aconsejó a considerar también una carrera política. En los años siguientes, su relación se convirtió cada vez más confidencial. Palpatine a menudo elogiaba a Tarkin por sus talentos y habilidades, y comentó que eran muy similares: ambos venían de planetas en el borde de la Galaxia, pero destinados a tener grandes repercusiones en la historia galáctica. Tarkin eventualmente se convirtió en una de las pocas personas que llamó a Palpatine por su primer nombre. Manteniendo en secreto su identidad Sith de la vista de todos, Sidious cargó sobre sí mismo la ejecución de un plan Sith que se filtraría por mucho tiempo; el de reemplazar la República en un nuevo Imperio Sith y destruir a la Orden Jedi. Buscando a un aprendiz Sith, Sidious viajó al planeta Dathomir y se reunió con la Hermana de la Noche Dathomiriana Madre Talzin. Mezclando su conocimiento del lado oscuro de la Fuerza con el conocimiento de la Hermana de la Noche Talzin con la magia, Sidious prometió que Talzin sería su aprendiz y mano derecha. Sin embargo, Sidious traicionó a Talzin y secuestró a su hijo, el Hermano de la Noche Zabrak que se convertiría en su verdadero aprendiz Sith, Darth Maul. Sidious entrenó de manera brutal a Maul para ser un arma de los Sith, viendo en Maul la destreza y las aptitudes de combate como un valioso activo para su plan maestro.Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir, Part III Como Sidious promovió el entrenamiento de Darth Maul, entró en contacto con el Maestro Jedi Dooku, uno de los más respetado y poderosos Jedi de la Orden. Un pensador político así como Jedi, se había puesto cada vez más indignado con la corrupción encontrada dentro de la República. Poco a poco, Sidious logró atraer a Dooku al lado oscuro y lo utilizó para promover su propia agenda. Guerra en Naboo Invasión de Naboo Palpatine se trasladó para obtener el poder del Canciller Supremo Finis Valorum, que no tenía prácticamente ningún poder político y contaba con Palpatine como amigo y aliado, permitiéndole a Palpatine fácilmente manipularlo. A través de comunicación holográfica, Palpatine conspiró con el Virrey de la Federación de Comercio Nute Gunray para bloquear el planeta Naboo en protesta de los impuestos del Senado de las rutas comerciales de los sistemas estelares. Conducido por la desesperación por la inactividad del Senado, Valorum secretamente envió a dos Caballeros Jedi—el Maestro Qui-Gon Jinn y su Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi—como embajadores para negociar con los líderes Neimoidianos de la Federación. Al enterarse de las identidades de los embajadores, Sidious ordenó la inmediata invasión de Naboo y la ejecución de los dos Jedi; cuando Gunray cuestionó la legalidad de dicha acción, Sidious simplemente declaró que lo haría legal. Los neimoidianos actuaron de inmediato, pero los Jedi sobrevivieron al intento de asesinato y escaparon de la nave de la Federación. Después de que Palpatine terminara su comunicación con Gunray, la Reina Padmé Amidala se puso en contacto con él acerca que el Canciller había enviado a embajadores para hablar con ellos como había prometido. Palpatine fingió preocupación por esta supuesta revelación, pero la señal se cortó debido al bloqueo de comunicaciones por la Federación de Comercio, notificando a Naboo de su invasión. El ejército droide de la Federación siguió con su asalto. Dentro de un día, el ejército ocupó la ciudad capital del planeta, Theed, y sus regiones circundantes. Además, Amidala y su comitiva fueron capturados y expuestos con un tratado que aportaría un aire de legitimidad a su invasión. Sin embargo, los Jedi llegaron para rescatarlos, y evadieron con éxito el bloqueo a bordo de la nave de la reina. thumb|300px|Sidious presenta a su aprendiz a los Neimodianos. Cuando Gunray informó a Sidious del fracaso de firmar el tratado a manos de Amidala , el lívido Señor Sith presentó a Darth Maul, que envió para encontrar y recuperar a Amidala. Debido a que la nave de Amidala sufrió daños durante el escape, la reina optó por aterrizar en Tatooine, un oscuro mundo desértico en los Territorios del Borde Exterior, para reparar la nave. Maul logró averiguar la ubicación de la reina y aseguró a su maestro que su búsqueda en el mundo escasamente poblado sería corto. Sidious le dijo que actuase primero contra los Jedi y luego tomase a la reina una vez que estaban muertos. Maul fue a Tatooine, pero falló en matar a los Jedi o recuperar a Amidala. Caída de Valorum y ascenso de Palpatine thumb|left|300px|Palpatine influyó a su reina en promover un Voto de No Confianza en el Canciller Valorum. A pesar de los contratiempos, Palpatine se reunió con Amidala en Coruscant, donde tenía la intención de exponer su caso ante el Canciller Valorum en el Senado Galáctico. En el apartamento de Amidala, Palpatine le dijo a la Reina que el Senado fue mucho más allá de preocuparse por el bien común, mientras que Valorum era esencialmente impotente contra ellos. Dejándoles pocas alternativas el Senado y Valorum, Palpatine le propuso dos opciones: ella podría proponer un Voto de No Confianza en el Canciller Valorum y convocar la elección de un líder más eficaz; o podría llevar el asunto a las cortes, que tardarían aún más. Deseando una acción inmediata para salvar a su pueblo, Amidala optó por el primero. Durante la esperada sesión en el Senado, el representante de la Federación Lott Dod fervorosamente se opuso a las declaraciones de Palpatine y Amidala, y solicitó una comisión para investigar las "acusaciones", mientras que el Vicepresidente Mas Amedda mantuvo a Valorum maniatado por el procedimiento, forzó a admitir que la Federación estaba dentro de sus derechos. Indignados, Amidala impulsó el Voto de No Confianza. En pocos segundos, cientos de senadores comenzaron a discutir sobre la decisión de Amidala, dejando a Valorum atónito. El repentino vacío de poder condujo al nombramiento de Palpatine como Canciller Supremo junto a Bail Antilles de Alderaan y por Ainlee Teem de Malastare. Cuando anunció su nominación a Amidala, la reina declaró su intención de volver a Naboo y reclamar a la Federación de Comercio por cualquier medio. Palpatine hizo una muestra de preocupación y sin entusiasmo intentó convencerla de quedarse en Coruscant. De todos modos, dejó que Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan la protegieran. Batalla de Naboo Sidious se contactó con los neimoidianos en Naboo, instruyéndoles para matar a Amidala a su llegada y envió a Maul a acompañarlos con órdenes de asegurarse de que los neimoidianos mataran a la reina, y que los Jedi actuasen primero. Aunque logró la elección en Coruscant, hizo tiempo para repasar el progreso de los neimoidianos. Contra sus expectativas, se enteró de que Amidala no sólo logró escapar del alcance de Gunray, sinó que también forjó una alianza con los Gungans y que había reunido un ejército en el pantano del planeta en preparación para un ataque contra las fuerzas de ocupación de la Federación. thumb|300px|Palpatine asistió al funeral de Qui-Gon Jinn. Finalmente, Palpatine ganó las elecciones para Canciller Supremo. Sin embargo, fue derrotado el ejército de la Federación, Gunray fue capturado por las fuerzas de Amidala, y Maul presuntamente murió a manos del Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, no sin antes asesinar a Qui-Gon Jinn, cuyo funeral asistió más tarde Palpatine. Palpatine también supo que la victoria de Naboo se debió gracias a la intervención inesperada de Anakin Skywalker, un joven esclavo, liberado de Tatooine que estaba muy en sintonía con la Fuerza, alimentando la creencia de que él era El Elegido, una profecía Jedi que una persona traería equilibrio a la Fuerza. Después de mucho debate, el Consejo Jedi decidió que Skywalker sería el aprendiz de Kenobi como un Jedi. Palpatine felicitó personalmente a los dos Jedi durante la celebración en Naboo, diciéndole al joven Skywalker que su carrera sería vista con "gran interés". Preparativos adicionales Durante los próximos diez años, el Canciller Supremo Palpatine acumuló una reputación favorable como un afable siervo del bien común, y el público permanecía ajeno a su identidad verdadera, una persona insidiosa. Como Anakin Skywalker crecía, se profundizaba su relación con Palpatine; en muchas ocasiones, Palpatine alababa a Skywalker como el más dotado de los Jedi que había visto, que incluso superaba a Yoda, el Gran Maestro del Consejo Jedi. Skywalker, quien crecía cada vez más frustrado con el estricto estilo de vida de los Jedi bajo la guía de su Maestro Kenobi, admiró los halagos de Palpatine y enormemente tomó su consejo. En verdad, todo esto era parte del plan de Sidious; ganarse la confianza de Skywalker y ser su nuevo aprendiz Sith. Con la derrota de Darth Maul, Sidious encontró la necesidad de un nuevo aprendiz, y para ello recurrió a Dooku para desempeñar esa función. Dooku dejó la Orden Jedi, recuperando su riqueza y su título como el Conde de Serenno. Con la vuelta de Dooku—renacido como Darth Tyranus—los Sith orquestaron la muerte del Maestro Jedi Sifo-Dyas y se apoderaron de su clientela para la comisión de un ejército clon en Kamino; el acontecimiento fue encubierto posteriormente cuando Dooku borró todos los registros de Kamino de los Archivos Jedi. Posteriormente, el cazarrecompensas Jango Fett fue contratado para ser la plantilla genética de los clones quienes fueron equipados más tarde con un bio-chip que contenía un protocolo que garantizaba su total obediencia a Sidious cuando llegara el momento. Poniendo las fundaciones Cuando Anakin Skywalker creció, la relación entre Palpatine y el joven Jedi se profundizó mucho. En muchas ocasiones el canciller asistió al entrenamiento del muchacho en el Templo Jedi expresando aprecio por el progreso alcanzado por el joven Padawan en el combate del sable de luz. Podía notar que estaba profundamente condicionado por sus emociones y le pidió al Maestro Mace Windu que le enviara Skywalker, diciendo que podía ayudar con la formación del muchacho. Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part I Cuando Skywalker llegó, acompañado por su maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi, Palpatine pidió ser acompañado por un mandado de diligencia al submundo de Coruscant. El maestro Kenobi le recordó que Anakin aún no era un Jedi y que podrían enfrentar situaciones peligrosas, pero Palpatine no parecía preocupada por eso. Así, disimulados como viajeros, el dúo alcanzó el nivel 2685 en el que Palpatine, según lo que le decía a Anakin, iba a menudo cuando sus deberes lo permitían, para tratar de hacer algún bien. Con el tiempo llegaron al Club Kasakar.Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part II Allí, Palpatine expresó cierta forma de envidia en la vida de los jóvenes padawans Jedi, que ya estaban decididos desde temprana edad, en diferencia con su vida política, una de opciones preocupantes y decisiones difíciles. También explicó que el Club estaba lleno de senadores. En particular, señaló al senador Colandrus, un Tarsunt que a menudo iba allí para jugar. Mientras el senador Tarsunt apostaba en una mesa de juego, Palpatine dijo que Colandrus era corrupto, pero no había pruebas de ello. Inspirado por esa descripción poco halagüeña, Anakin usó el telequinetico poder Jedi para montar el último dado cargado de Colandrus haciéndole perder grandes sumas de dinero. Al escuchar al disfrazado Palpatine reírse de su desgracia, Colandrus le entregó a su guardaespaldas, pero el Canciller apagó la situación explicando que "su hijo" acababa de hacer una broma, y prometió que se marcharían enseguida. Todavía no convencido, Colandrus permitió sin embargo a los molestos encapuchados marcharse.Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part III Una vez que el dúo regresó a la oficina del Canciller, Palpatine "se disculpó" con Anakin por involucrarlo en un asunto del Senado. Anakin dijo que los Jedi podrían arrestar al senador Colandrus, pero Palpatine respondió que los Jedi no estaban obligados a obedecerlo porque si lo hacían, sería como un dictador y eso no era su deseo. También le dijo al muchacho que no hablara de lo que les había sucedido con sus maestros y preguntó si Anakin era feliz en el templo. Cuando el Padawan respondió positivamente, Palpatine sintió la verdad de ello a través de la Fuerza. Finalmente, Palpatine le agradeció por su papel decisivo en la batalla de Naboo, y dijo que siempre habría un lugar para Anakin cerca de él, y que podría hacer un uso extraordinario de un joven como Anakin.Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part IV Las Guerras Clon Crisis Separatista Bajo la dirección de Sidious, Dooku reunió varios miles de sistemas solares declarando sus intenciones de abandonar la República Galáctica, formando la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, siendo él su líder. Muchas organizaciones comerciales—incluyendo la Federación de Comercio—ofrecieron sus fuerzas droides a esta Confederación. Con la guerra civil inminente y el número limitado de Jedi para mantener la paz en la galaxia, el Senado insistió en un voto para crear un Gran Ejército de la República. Al llegar a Coruscant para votar sobre la cuestión crítica, la ex reina Padmé Amidala evitó un atentado perpetrado por Zam Wesell en nombre del vengativo Nute Gunray. Palpatine hizo retrasar el voto y puso a la senadora bajo la protección de Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker, sus antiguos aliados de la Batalla de Naboo. Después de un segundo atentado en contra de la vida de la senadora, Skywalker fue encomendado para protegerla hasta su mundo natal de Naboo. Allí, los dos secretamente comenzaron a caer en el amor que, junto con el descubrimiento de la muerte de la madre de Skywalker, Shmi, a manos de Incursores Tusken en Tatooine, traería al joven Jedi cada vez más cerca al lado oscuro de la Fuerza y aún más vulnerable a las conspiraciones engañosas de Sidious. Sin embargo, cuando se reveló que los separatistas estaban construyendo en secreto un ejército de droides de batalla, Palpatine utilizó la situación para que el Senado le concediera poderes de emergencia propuesto por el Representante Jar Jar Binks. Palpatine fingió resistencia a aceptar tal autoridad, prometiendo devolverlo al Senado una vez que la crisis se resolviera. Su primera acción consistió en crear un ejército clon, que fue descubierto por Kenobi en Kamino, para combatir las amenazas de los Separatista; esto causó la Batalla de Geonosis, la cual desencadenó las Guerras Clon. Después de que Jango Fett fuese asesinado y los socios separatistas escapasen de la batalla, Dooku se reunió con Sidious con una buena noticia: había comenzado la guerra, misma que los Sith habían orquestado, teniendo además los planos de una superarma Geonosiana que luego fue de utilidad para su futuro régimen Sith. Sidious estaba satisfecho con estos acontecimientos, y más tarde supervisó junto con los líderes del Senado el nuevo ejército de la República marchando hacia la guerra, mientras que Skywalker y Amidala se casaron secretamente en Naboo con la compañía de sus dos droides C-3PO y R2-D2 como testigos, que Sidious más tarde utilizaría como una ventaja para atraer a Skywalker para convertirse en su siguiente aprendiz. El Canciller en la guerra La guerra había comenzado, Dooku estrelló su nave en Vanqor y fue capturado por la Banda Ohnaka. Kenobi y Skywalker fueron enviados para verificar la demanda del líder de la banda, Hondo Ohnaka. El Canciller Palpatine envió al Senador Kharrus y al Representante Binks para entregar la recompensa. Sin embargo, Dooku escapó. Sidious le pagó a Cad Bane para que robara un holocrón de la bóveda de Holocrones del Templo Jedi, que cuando fuese usado junto con el cristal de memoria Kyber revelaría la ubicación de los niños sensibles a la Fuerza a través de la galaxia. Bane secuestró a estos niños y los llevó a sus instalaciones en Mustafar para iniciar la creación de un ejército de espías sensibles a la fuerza, pero los Jedi frustraron el plan de Bane y rescataron a los iniciados. thumb|right|300px|Palpatine y la Dra. Boll determinan el futuro de la Bestia Zillo. Durante la Batalla de Malastare, la Bestia Zillo fue accidentalmente despertada y Palpatine quería que la criatura fuese asesinada, pero su opinión cambió cuando la Doctora Sionver Boll y Skywalker señalaron que la bestia era indestructible y podría ser ventajoso si se la analizaba. La Bestia Zillo fue adormecida quedando inconsciente y transportada a Coruscant. La bestia escapó de las instalaciones y arrasó el Distrito del Senado antes de ser asesinada con gas venenoso. Finalmente, Palpatine ordenó a Boll clonar al animal. Durante la crisis de rehenes del Senado, Cad Bane exigió que Ziro Hutt sea liberado de la prisión a cambio de la liberación de los rehenes. Palpatine de mala gana obedeció después de que Skywalker fuera sometido por la banda de Bane. Al año siguiente, el Senado consideraba la desregulación de los bancos para aumentar la financiación para la guerra. Palpatine fue informado pronto por Amidala que el Senado Separatista, dirigido por Mina Bonteri, estaba considerando las negociaciones de paz. Dooku bombardeó la red de distribución de energía eléctrica y luego organizó otro ataque hacia la Confederación, que mató a Bonteri y culpó a la República, rompiendo cualquier esperanza de paz. Pronto se aprobó un proyecto de ley para más clones: Palpatine dijo decepcionado a Amidala que con más tropas tal vez la guerra terminaría más rápido. Durante la Batalla de Sullust, Sidious ordenó a Dooku deshacerse de su general Asajj Ventress, al darse cuenta de su creciente poder. Dooku obedeció y ordenó a sus tropas abandonarla a su suerte durante su retirada, pero ella sobrevivió. Sidious ordenó que Dooku se aliara con el renaciente Imperio Esclavista Zygerriano, explicando que los anteriores Imperios Sith fueron construidos en base a los esclavos y que en su nuevo imperio no sería la excepción. Pronto, los cazarrecompensas Cad Bane y Rako Hardeen planearon "secuestrar" a Palpatine durante el Festival de la Luz en Naboo. Kenobi se infiltró en el complot y ayudó a los Jedi para prevenirlo, fingiendo su propia muerte para asumir la identidad de Rako Hardeen. Dooku apareció la noche después del festival, pero fue derrotado y obligado a huir. thumb|left|300px|Sidious se bate a duelo con Maul y Savage Opress. Al año siguiente, Maul volvió a la galaxia después de una década en la clandestinidad, con su hermano Savage Opress como su aprendiz. Los Jedi estaban preocupados pero Palpatine no estuvo de acuerdo, convenciendo a Yoda que los Separatistas debían ser su preocupación y que la venganza de Darth Maul sería un asunto privado que Kenobi debía resolver. Cuando Maul tomó el control de Mandalore, el planeta más poderoso del Consejo de Sistemas Neutrales, Palpatine se trasladó a Sundari, donde se batió a duelo con sus rivales Lores Sith. Sidious mató a Savage e hizo que Maul se arrodillase ante él, pero no decidió matarlo, previendo que su aprendiz caído podría serle útil. thumb|right|300px|Palpatine en el juicio de Ahsoka Tano. Palpatine presidió el juicio de Ahsoka Tano, quien fue acusada de planear un bombardeo al Templo Jedi. Mientras se preparaba para entregar el veredicto, Skywalker interrumpió con Barriss Offee, quien confesó el delito. Manipulando dos lados Cuando el soldado clon "Tup" mató a la Maestra Jedi Tiplar durante la Batalla de Ringo Vinda, amenazó con exponer la Orden 66. Después de la muerte de Tup, Palpatine pidió que su cuerpo fuese llevado al Centro Médico Gran República para la autopsia. Shaak Ti y Nala Se llevaron al clon rebelde "Cincos" ante Palpatine, quien había descubierto un chip inhibidor implantado en cada soldado clon, y creyó que era parte de una conspiración Separatista. Sheev fingió un ataque perpetrado por Cincos, haciéndolo parecer demente para así desacreditarlo. Entonces informó a los Jedi que un parásito nativo de Ringo Vida fue responsable del comportamiento de Tup y Cincos, iniciándose la vacunación de los soldados clon en contra de la supuesta enfermedad. Durante una misión diplomática a Scipio, la Senadora Padmé Amidala supo de Rush Clovis que el Clan Bancario InterGaláctico estaba en quiebra. Palpatine y Dooku acordaron nombrar a Clovis como el nuevo jefe del Clan Bancario: el gobierno Muun arrestó al Consejo de Cinco y Clovis fue elegido por una mayoría del Senado para reemplazarlos. Dooku chantajeó a Clovis en elevar las tasas de interés de la República y envió una flota para bloquear Scipio, a lo que Palpatine respondió enviando una flota dirigida por Skywalker. Como Scipio cayó bajo el control de la República y Clovis se suicidó, los Muuns cedieron el control de los bancos a la Oficina del Canciller. Cuando la Reina Julia de Bardotta solicitó ayuda del Senado con respecto a la desaparición de varios Maestros Dagoyanos, Palpatine ofreció a Bail Organa y a la Senadora Amidala, pero la reina insistió la ayuda del Representante Binks. Palpatine informó al Consejo Jedi, lo que consideró imprudente, por lo que el Maestro Windu se ofreció a acompañarlo. Palpatine fue visitado por Yoda cuando el Jedi descubrió el sable de luz de Sifo-Dyas en la localización de una radiobaliza de emergencia: aparentemente, Sifo-Dyas habría muerto en una misión a Felucia, pero los datos fueron sellados por la Oficina del Canciller. Palpatine le dijo a Yoda consultar a Valorum, mientras él iba a comunicarse con Dooku vía holograma sobre el inconveniente. Dooku impidió que Kenobi y Skywalker descubrieran sobre quién mató a Sifo-Dyas, pero ellos todavía deducían que los Sith fueron los responsables de la creación del ejército clon. thumb|left|300px|Sidious y Dooku crean una ilusión oscura para atrapar al Maestro Yoda. Cuando Yoda entró en el Valle de los Señores Oscuros en Moraband durante una búsqueda para descubrir la inmortalidad, Sidious y Dooku sintieron su presencia y se reunieron en los Talleres de Coruscant. Explotando el lazo de la Fuerza de Dooku y Yoda, Sidious usó un encantamiento de Balc para crear una ilusión oscura para atrapar al Maestro Jedi. Usando el rostro de Sifo-Dyas, ofreció revelar su identidad si se unía a él. Pero Yoda se negó. La ilusión entonces lo hizo parecer que estaba en los Talleres persiguiendo a los Señores Sith con Skywalker y la Legión 501. Como la ilusión se desarrollaba, Yoda se negó a sacrificar a Skywalker para perseguir a Sidious y, en cambio, demostró que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse para salvar al Elegido. La ilusión de Sidious falló: el Maestro Jedi ganó. Mientras tanto, supercomandos Mandalorianos rescataron a Maul de la prisión de la Aguja en Stygeon Prime.Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One Maul pidió a la Madre Talzin ayuda después de que el General Grievous derrotara sus fuerzas en Zanbar, precisamente lo que Sidious y Dooku querían. Talzin anticipó esto y ordenó que su hijo atrajera a los Separatistas a Ord Mantell, donde derrotó y capturó a Dooku.Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two Maul contactó a Sidious y le informó de su captura: el Lord Sith respondió que lo ejecutaran, diciendo que no lo necesitaba más. Maul informó a Dooku, proponiéndole unirse a él.Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three thumb|right|200px|Sidious combate contra Talzin y Maul. Maul y Dooku viajaron a Dathomir, donde Talzin pretendió poseer a Dooku para recuperar su cuerpo físico. Sidious y Grievous arribaron al planeta y atacaron a Maul y a Talzin. Talzin recuperó su cuerpo físico y esquivó los rayos de Sidious, sacrificándose a sí misma para permitir que su hijo escapara. Grievous sumió dos sables de luz en su cuerpo, venciendo a los enemigos de Sidious de una vez por todas. A pesar del escape de Maul, Sidious estaba satisfecho ya que la Sombra Colectiva había sido destruida.Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four Secuestrado por el General Grievous 19 ABY, el General Grievous invadió Coruscant para ayudar a Sidious a organizar el secuestro de su alter ego. El Canciller Palpatine fue rescatado por Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi, luego el Canciller convenció a Skywalker de ejecutar al Conde Dooku después de que Kenobi fuera noqueado durante el combate. La seducción de Anakin Skywalker Palpatine, mientras tanto, comenzó a preparar el final de la guerra. Skywalker, que acababa de ser aclamado como un héroe por matar al Conde Dooku y el rescate del canciller, comenzó a tener visiones de su esposa muriendo durante un parto. Palpatine decidió utilizar eso a su ventaja. A lo largo de las próximas rotaciones, su relación fue creciendo. En última instancia, Palpatine designó Skywalker para ser su representante en el Consejo Jedi. Mientras tanto, los Jedi comenzaron a desconfiar y resienten el poder y el control de acumulación del Canciller. El Consejo, que no estaba contento con el nombramiento de Skywalker por uno, no de su orden, le negó el rango de "Maestro Jedi". Este giro de los acontecimientos simplemente promovió planes de Palpatine. El Consejo, sin embargo, decidió utilizar esta cita como una oportunidad para espiar a Palpatine. Skywalker, que se sentía insultado por la demanda que, lamentablemente estuvo de acuerdo y comenzó a dedicar su tiempo a conocer el canciller mejor. Algunos Jedi, como Mace Windu, estaban preocupados por su relación, viendo que podría ser peligroso poner los dos juntos. Windu en última instancia, señaló que el lado oscuro de la Fuerza rodeaba el canciller. En un espectáculo de ópera, Palpatine y Skywalker discutieron la situación con Palpatine revela que el Consejo quería a Skywalker para espiarlo. Al mismo tiempo, Skywalker, que estaba tratando con el temor a la pérdida de su esposa empezaba a desconfiar del Consejo Jedi. Esto permitió que Palpatine para orquestar la caída de Skywalker por él cuenta la historia de su Maestro, "Darth Plagueis el Sabio." Según la historia, Plagueis era tan fuerte en la Fuerza que podía utilizarlo para "salvar a los que le importaba de la muerte". Skywalker, cautivado por la historia, quería saber más acerca de este poder, preguntándole si podía aprender con Palpatine indicando, "No de un Jedi". A medida que la situación empeoraba, Skywalker fue a hablar con el canciller respecto a la Batalla de Utapau. Anakin expresó su decepción de que no fue elegido para la asignación. Palpatine le dijo a Skywalker que el Consejo no confiaba en él y que los Jedi estaban conspirando para tomar el control de la República. Palpatine entonces reveló que él fue entrenado en los caminos de la Fuerza, "incluso la naturaleza del lado oscuro". Esto llevó a Skywalker a la conclusión de que Palpatine era el Lord Sith los Jedi estaban buscando. Con esto, Palpatine le dijo a Skywalker que él le enseñaría a salvar a su esposa de la muerte. Skywalker, que deseaba matarlo, fue al Consejo Jedi con esta información. Duelo en la Oficina Mace Windu, después de aprender acerca de la afirmación de Skywalker fue a enfrentar al Canciller junto con otros Maestros Jedi Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar y Saesee Tiin. Windu y los otros tres Jedi encendieron sus sables de luz con audacia y declararon que Palpatine estaba bajo arresto. Encendiendo su propio sable de luz, Palpatine se lanzó hacia adelante y mató a Kolar, Tiin y Fisto en cuestión de segundos, dejando a Windu para hacer frente al Señor Oscuro solo. Palpatine y Windu entonces comprometidos en un feroz duelo uno a uno. Aunque inicialmente Palpatine tenía la ventaja, Windu, finalmente, lo desarmó, lo tiró al suelo y lo mantuvo en el punto de la hoja. Palpatine trató de asesinar a Windu con Rayos de la Fuerza, pero Windu logró desviar de nuevo en Palpatine, desfigurando horriblemente el Lord Sith en el proceso. |left]] Se pidió a Anakin, que logró colarse a su manera en el edificio para ayudarlo, pero se le dijo por Mace Windu que tenía que ser asesinado. Skywalker le dijo a Windu que Palpatine tenía que ser sometido a juicio, pero Windu afirmado que era "demasiado peligroso para ser mantenerlo con vida", y que controlaba el Senado y las Cortes. Decidiendo que la supervivencia de su esposa era más importante que su lealtad a la Orden Jedi, Anakin intervino, cortando el brazo de Mace Windu y dando Palpatine la oportunidad de asesinar a Windu con los Rayos de la Fuerza, arrojándolo por la ventana de la oficina. Skywalker, aturdido por lo que había hecho, en última instancia, se arrodilló ante el Canciller, comprometiéndose a unirse al lado oscuro con la condición de que se le muestra cómo salvar la vida de Padmé Amidala. Palpatine le otorgó al joven el nombre Sith de Darth Vader. Palpatine instruyó a Vader para acabar con los Jedi, los cuales fueron Palpatine cree conspirando para derrocar la República, así como para eliminar a los líderes separatistas en Mustafar. Ejecución de la Orden 66 Antes del comienzo de la guerra, Palpatine había dado instrucciones a su aprendiz Darth Tyranus, para implantar los miembros del ejército de clones que crearon con chips orgánicos en sus cerebros. Esto los haría ordenar los clones de hacer lo que les diga, con el objetivo final de la ejecución de los Jedi. Con un simple comando, los clones podrían entrar en un estado de trance y llevar a cabo cualquier orden que se les dio. Cuando el recién corrompido Darth Vader fue enviado a matar a los Jedi en el templo, Palpatine en contacto ejecutar la Orden 66]] con los soldados clon en varios planetas y les dio instrucciones para ejecutar la Orden 66. Debido a esto, los soldados clon, que habían formado relaciones profundas con sus generales Jedi, se volvieron contra ellos y lograron acabar con la mayoría de los Jedi con la excepción de unos pocos, sobre todo Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda y Kanan Jarrus. Palpatine, por su parte, se dirigió al Senado, acusando a los Jedi de tratar de matarlo y derrocar la República. Que en última instancia, anunció la reorganización de la República en el primer Imperio Galáctico. Lucha con Yoda y el Nacimiento de Lord Vader y Sidious]] Luego de que Kenobi y Yoda supieran de lo que ha sucedido, Yoda fue a enfrentarse al emperador personalmente, mientras que Obi-Wan fue a Mustafar a enfrentar a Anakin. Mientras que Yoda le dijo a Palpatine que su fe en Vader fue un error junto con su fe en el lado oscuro. Los dos se batieron en duelo en la sala del Senado que conduce a un empate, lo que causó que Yoda se exilie. Vader por su parte, fue gravemente herido y casi muere en Mustafar, y Palpatine ordenó a los clones que le acompañan para preparar una cápsula médica. Skywalker fue reconstruido como un cyborg. Allí, Palpatine le dijo que mató a Amidala en su cólera. Con la última gota de Anakin Skywalker ido, el plan de Palpatine fue completado y Darth Vader nació oficialmente. Guerra Civil Galáctica Una gran Perturbación en la Fuerza Tres años después de la Batalla de Yavin, el Imperio de Palpatine había logrado ganar una gran victoria mediante la captura de la base rebelde en el planeta helado de Hoth. Sin embargo, algo más grande estaba creciendo. Que en última instancia en contacto con el Almirante Piett, diciéndole que Darth Vader tiene que hablar con él inmediatamente. Vader le dijo que su hijo vivía y que podrían atraerlo al lado oscuro. Intentos de corromper a Luke Muerte Apariciones *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part IV'' *[[Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'' Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones]] * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four'' *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'' Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Revenge of the Sith'' Golden Book *''Star Wars: Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' * *''Los Lores Sith'' *"Mercy Mission"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Tarkin'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' *''Battle to the End'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * *[[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'' Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy: A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part V'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader Annual 1'' *''Star Wars: Vader Down, Part I'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' *''Star Wars: Lando, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Lando, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Lando, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Lando, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Lando, Part V'' *[[Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'' Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'' Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' * *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Star Wars: Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Bloodline'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *[[Star Wars Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'' Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' }} ]] Apariciones no canónicas *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First'' *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *[https://playstarwarsuprising.com Star Wars: Uprising official site] *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''I Am a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Señores Oscuros de los Sith Categoría:Emperadores Galácticos del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Naboo Categoría:Líderes separatistas Categoría:Cancilleres Supremos Categoría:Torturadores e interrogadores